


JLA Kids at Ilvermorny

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: DC at Ilvermorny [3]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: Damien is a lil shit, Ilvermorny AU, Ilvermorny rules, Its funny tho, Jon vs Damian 2017, Pukwudgie lets go, tbh he kind of annoys me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: What houses do you think these guys would be in? Here's what I think would happen on little Dami's first day of school, though I'll admit I took some creative liberties with the personalities of those children we haven't really seen much of. I like it, anyway. I hope you like it too :)





	JLA Kids at Ilvermorny

"How much longer, Alfred?" Damian Wayne asked his butler from the back seat of the towncar. They'd already been in the car for ten whole minutes, how far away could this "Mount Graylock" be?

"Another twenty minutes, Master Damian," Alfred responded. Damian could swear he saw the old man roll his eyes.

Damian flopped back in his seat and elected to consider his plan of action once more. Step one was to say goodbye to Father and Selina, which he'd finished doing already. Step two was to arrive at the mountain and say goodbye to Alfred. Step three was to ditch the brothers and--

"Why so serious, Dami?" Jason mocked.

"Leave me alone you hooligan, I'm considering my plans," Damian answered. A response was more than Todd deserved. 

"Calm down, kiddos, we're nearly there," Dick told them. Damian decided to let the man think he was in charge and return to his plotting. It wouldn't hurt to allow it just once.

Now, step three was to ditch the brothers and find his own carraige. Step four was to reach the top of the mountain and focus all thoughts on Horned Serpent and Wampus houses, the most respectable of the four. Step five--

"Incoming," Tim warned. 

Damian was then hit in the face with an action figure.

"That's it!" Damian exclaimed as he jumped on Jason with the fury of a thousand suns.

On the bright side, fighting with Jason killed a lot of time and before they knew it the family had arrived at Mount Graylock. Damian was the first out of the car, as was usual (though on occasion not by choice) when the family was forced to travel together.

Each brother gave Alfred a hug in turn. No matter how long he had this job, Damian thought, the old man would be sad to see the boys go away to school. Damian found that sad, to be so devoted to a family and have them consider you no more than an employee. Pathetic, even.

"Bye, Alfred, I love you," Dick said. Damian rolled his eyes. Truly pathetic. Dick turned to the younger boys as Alfred returned to the car. "Don't forget to tell me how Cassie's doing, guys. Bruce said that if she seems as sad as she was before summer break we can adopt her."

"Of course," Tim replied. Jason and Damian grumbled their assent. "We wouldn't want her to be without friends."

"May we go now, Grayson?" Damian exclaimed, tapping his foot. "We haven't got all day, and we all know you're dying to go find your precious boyfriend."

Dick's ears turned pink but he smirked. "I wasn't aware I was in charge of you, Damian."

Damian spluttered for an answer. "Of course you're not! If anyone, I should be in charge considering that--"

"You're Bruce's only biological son," the other three finished.

Damian glared up at them. "I'm not wrong. One day, you will all bow to me! Goodbye, mistakes!"

In his haste, Damian Wayne made an unfortunate error. He neglected to check for other passengers, and so became the forth in a carraige. He desperately hoped that he did not know the other children so that he could establish himself more easily as their leader. His prayers went unanswered.

"Hey, Dami!" The three children chorused.

"Hello, naive children." Damian answered coolly. "Allen twins, I see you've been keeping well. Kent, still as hopeless as your father."

"At least my dad doesn't hide in his basement like a crazy hermit," Jon shot back.

Damian glared at Jon. "Oh, such witty repartee, I'm almost impressed. Have you been practicing?"

Jon was about to struggle through a response, but Martin saved them by cutting him off. "So, Damian, what did you do over the summer?"

Damian smirked. "The same thing I do every summer, Martin. Try to take over the world."

"Emphasis on try," Jon added.

Damian glared at him again. "I came close this time. If Father hadn't distracted me, that Risk board would have been mine!"

Nora laughed. "Oh, I remember that play date."

"Please don't call them that," Damian interceded. "Bonding exercise sounds more dignified, and it doesn't sound dignified at all."

"Yeah, didn't Conner beat you?" Nora continued. "Like, really badly?"

"Do not speak his name!" Damian growled. "Mark my words, Hawke will taste my steel! Just as soon as Father gives me back my swords..."

"Our dads took us to visit our cousins," Martin cut in. He was the best at trying to calm everyone down. Damian hated it. "They live all the way out in California. Uncle Jim says they might move, though."

"I saw my cousin, too!" Jon exclaimed. "Well, my dad's cousin, but Kara's so young she feels like my cousin. She's nineteen!"

Damian scoffed. "Oh, how impressive. Grayson is seventeen and you don't see me bragging about it."

"Don't you hate Dick?" Nora asked.

"I most certainly do not!"

"Then why do you call him Grayson?"

"That's his name, isn't it?" Nora let it go, and Damian was grateful. He didn't feel like explaining his relationships with his brothers right then. Getting a new, much older brother at the age of two is complicated to say the least.

The conversation turned to each of their parents, which made Damian more comfortable. He knew he'd be seeing each parent fairly soon, but most professors don't arrive on the first day. The conversation was helpful for gathering intel on his new oppressors.

He learned that Kent has been reporting over the summer. Jordan and Allen went to Paris. Jordan has been teaching his children Quodpot in preparation for the coming school year. He plans on getting Nora onto the team. With West and West on, he appears to be making it into a family affair. Of course Damian didn't care for the trivialities of sport such as Quodpot, but it paid to keep updated.

Before he knew it, they'd arrived at Ilvermorny. Damian could hardly hold in his excitement. He was going to make it into Horned Serpent, he could feel it. He would do what even his father couldn't and get into that house if it killed him. He would at least be in Wampus to honor his mother. There was no way he could lose.

Damian waited patiently (read: angrily and impatiently) as his associates were sorted into their respective houses.

Allen, Martin Donald went to Pukwudgie as was to be expected. His twin Allen, Nora Dawn went to Wampus showing that Hal had instilled in her his bravery. The Cobblepot boy went to Thunderbird which surprised Damian to an extent, and the Curry boy did as well. Hawke went to Wampus of course. Damian didn't think he had any of Queen in him at all. Some boy named Jordan, Howard who Damian assumed was the famous Jordan's nephew went into Pukwudgie, as did Kent which Damian also expected.

Finally, Professor Kent reached the W section of his list.

"Wayne, Damian." The small boy stepped forward and took a breath. This was the moment he'd been waiting for his whole life. The last thing his mother had said to him before she left him, Bruce had told him once, was a direction to become an impressive man. To make her proud as she had made her father proud. Damian believed this to be the first step in making her proud.

The Pukwudgie shot its arrow, and Damian saw red.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he did know that his father was the only thing stopping him from destroying that statue. Wait, "Father?"

"Yes, Damian, it's me." Bruce told him. "I decided to finally take over here as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher because you are starting school. I can see now that I made the right choice. As your newly appointed Head of House, I order you to come to my office now."

"Yes, Father," Damian grumbled. He followed his father in silent protest.

When they reached his office, Father closed the door and say behind his desk. "Sit down, Damian." It was not a request. "I'm going to tell you what I wish someone had told me when I was sorted into Pukwudgie: This is not a bad thing. You are here because you are a very determined individual. Act respectably. Now leave my office and go set up your room."

Damian stared at his father open-mouthed. "You mean--"

"Go." Once again, not a request. Damian left.

About halfway back to his room, he realized: he'd be sharing a room with Jon and Martin.

"Curse you, world!"

**Author's Note:**

> Nora- Barry and Hal's daughter based on Dawn Allen, Barry and Iris's daughter and the aunt of Bart  
> Martin- Barry and Hal's so based on Don Allen, Barry and Iris's son and the father of Bart  
> Cobblepot boy- Ethan Cobblepot as seen in Batgirl Rebirth vol 2


End file.
